Sesame, or Sesamum indicum, is a tropical annual cultivated worldwide for its oil and its nut flavored seeds. The sesame plant grows to a height of about 52-249 cm, and at its leaf axils are found capsules, which contain the sesame seed. Upon maturity in nature, the capsules holding the sesame seeds begin to dry down, the capsules normally split open, and the seeds fall out. Commercially, the harvester tries to recover as much seed as possible from mature capsules. From ancient times through the present, the opening of the capsule has been the major factor in attempting to successfully collect the seed. Harvesting methods, weather, and plant characteristics all contribute to the amount of seed recovered.
The majority of the world's sesame is harvested manually. With manual non-mechanized methods, it is desirable for the sesame seed to fall readily from the plant. Manual harvesting is labor intensive. Efforts to mechanize or partially mechanize harvesting met with limited success.
A breakthrough was accomplished when non-dehiscent (ND) sesame was developed and patented by Derald Ray Langham. ND sesame was found to possess the proper characteristics, which would enable mechanical harvesting without the seed loss disadvantages reported with prior varieties.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,100,452; 6,815,576; 6,781,031; 7,148,403; 7,332,652; and 8,003,848 each disclose and claim non-dehiscent (ND) sesame cultivars having various characteristics.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,847,149; 7,855,317; 8,058,503; 8,080,707; and 8,207,397 each disclose and claim improved non-dehiscent (IND) sesame cultivars having various characteristics.